


White as Flour

by Nexev



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Drabble, Insanity, Sortof dark, Tricksters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:51:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nexev/pseuds/Nexev
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can't even scream and so you laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	White as Flour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Viewers like you](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Viewers+like+you).



You should not have licked the juju, you always knew it was a bad idea but here you are. You seem to be a failure a lot recently. But such thoughts are wrenched from your mind as magic of the most real and mirthful kind overwhelmed you. You can taste the cherry and lime flavor seep into your soul take the core of you, hook into your very soul with the most stubborn throes of something so dark it can only be whispered in the broodfester tongues. It grabs the core of your existence and it rips you inside out. Your curiosity and wonder is pulled from the deepest pits of your soul and wrapped around you, smothering you in glee and glitter as your sorrow and rage is squeezed into the darkest pits of your existence. You’re skin bleaches, your hair reddens, and you laugh, you laugh cause you no longer can scream. You laugh because if you act happy maybe one day you will be.  
Then suddenly you were happy as realization hit you, your father doesn't matter, Jake doesn’t matter, because nothing matters. It never did! Your just waiting for those other kids after all, you were always just baggage. There is nothing more liberating then this truth, that you can’t ruin anything because you don’t matter enough to do so. You can do anything, you can bathe the world in green you can tell people your favorite secrets and it will never matter! You have to tell Jake, there are just so many secrets he has to know.

Hoo Hoo Hoo!!

**Author's Note:**

> This is kinda short but I hope you enjoy it. I wanted to peek into what I assume is truely under the sweet battery surface of the Trickster virus though it turns out I didn't have that much to say at all. I decided to do my best though. Feel free to critique especially on the nature of tricksters, I enjoy debating and would like discussing the nature of trickster mode even with people who have a different belief in what they do.
> 
> I wish you all well.


End file.
